The Sands of Time
by NightSlash
Summary: WIP. LXG-The Mummy crossover. The League gets send to Egypt to try and stop an ancient evil from being unleashed. They arrive too late, and now must deal with a powerful undead priest.
1. Prologue

Okay, this is my crossover between LXG and The Mummy. I do now own any of the characters from either. I do however, own Rigel, Alexander, Jessica, and whoever else that's an OC. BTW, Becky and Joe are played by Keira Knightley and Glenn Howerton, like in Clez's version. And thank you Clez. :)

Okay, here it is.

Joe Harper watched with an almost sad expression as the sun began to set in the horizon. 

He was on a small path, walking to pay a visit to Becky, to check and see if she was okay.

She had been better over the few months since Huck's death, but he was still a bit concerned about her.

He trailed off in his thoughts when he raised his head at the sound of a twin being cracked. Looking over, his eyes widened slightly at the sight of around half a dozen men, all armed with rifles. Joe looked over and realized where they were headed.

Becky's house.

"Damn," he muttered to himself before slowly backing up, trying to stay out of their site, before breaking into a run for the house.

* * *

He stared at the large house, a smirk upon his face.

"Are you sure this is the place?"

He glanced over at the person next to him with an annoyed expression. "Yes, although, it doesn't really matter, since we could just get any person for the job."

"So why her? What makes her so special?"

"Did I ever say there was anything about her that was special? Now, let's go."

* * *

The sun started to slowly disappear under the horizon, being watched by a pair of sapphire eyes.

Becky Thatcher let out a soft sigh as the sun finally vanished. She liked the quietness of the night. It gave her time to think.

It had been a few months since she had last seen Tom Sawyer, since Huck had been shot dead by the Fantom. He had left, promising her he would come back after he avenged Huck.

She hated herself for the way she acted when she last saw him; so cold, as if she didn't even acknowledge his existence. She had done so out of fear, fear for loosing him as well. 

She was grateful for Joe Harper, who had stayed with her during this ordeal. He had taken care of her, and she thanked him for it. Huck had died, and she couldn't bear loosing either Joe or Sawyer also.

Becky sighed and closed her eyes, and then immediately reopened them at the sound of knocking at her door.

"Just a moment," she called out, before quickly walking down the stairs and to the front door. Opening it, she found Joe standing there, holding a rifle, and wearing a worried expression. Becky's eyes widened slightly. "Joe, what-"

He cut her off, as he quickly pushed past her into the house before shutting the door. "Becky, we have to go, now," he quickly told her, as he grabbed her hand and started towards the back door.

"What, Joe, wait." Becky finally pulled free from Joe's grasp. "Joe, what's going on!?"

Joe quickly turned around and looked at her with concern. "Someone's on their way over here, they're armed, and I don't think they're friendly. We have to get out of here before-"

The window next to them suddenly shattered as bullets peppered it. Joe grabbed Becky and pulled her down to the floor as she screamed. "Damn it," Joe cursed as he grabbed his rifle before looking at Becky. "Stay here." She nodded before grabbing him and quickly hugging him. He hugged her back before standing. Quickly raising his rifle he fired, hitting the closest person to the window before ducking as another opened fire. He waited once again until the shooting stopped before rising and shooting, and a yell of pain filled Becky's ears.

Joe looked out the window and saw that there were only two men left. He looked down at Becky, mouthing "I'll be back" before turning and walking out the back door.

* * *

Once outside he quickly ducked behind a barrel before returning fire, shooting the first man in the chest before aiming again and shooting the second in the leg. The man went down with a scream, clutching his bleeding limb.

Joe stood up, walking out a bit into the yard, checking to see if there were any more. 

It looked as if he had gotten them all. He relaxed and turned to go back inside.

A fist came out of nowhere, smashing into his face and causing him to stumble backwards.

Raising his hand, he wiped away some of the blood running from his lip as he stared at the man in front of him. Unlike the others, he held no weapon, and his hands were behind his back. He appeared to be in his early thirties, with incredibly short black hair. He wore a casual looking suit, and his face held a rather arrogant smirk.

In a flash the man found himself staring at the barrel of Joe's rifle. "Who are you?" Joe demanded.

The man shrugged. "Call me Rigel. It's only fair that you know the name of your executioner." He then tilted his head to the side as he stared at Joe. "Come now, would you really shoot an unarmed man?"

Joe's response was pulling the trigger, expecting to see the man hit the ground dead.

Instead, there was nothing, as the gun was empty. Joe looked at the weapon and cursed under his breath before bringing it up and trying to smash the butt of the rifle into Rigel's face. Rigel ducked and lashed out with a punch, catching Joe in the jaw. Joe then rolled with the blow and struck him in the head with the gun. Rigel stumbled backwards, the blow making him dizzy, as he shook his head.

Joe swung the rifle again, but Rigel was ready, and grabbed the gun before yanking it from the young man's hands. Tossing it aside he moved in and lashed out with a punch. Joe ducked before lashing out with his own. Rigel caught his arm and kicked him in the stomach. Joe grimaced before lashing out with his other fist into Rigel's side.

* * *

Becky slowly stood up, listening to the yells from Joe and the man as they fought out in the yard. She felt rather guilty for leaving Joe out there by himself, although, she was sure he could handle it.

Still, she decided to go check and see if he was fine.

Quickly rising, she ran out the door.

* * *

Joe knocked Rigel to the ground and tried to stomp down on him, but Rigel rolled out of the way before jumping to his feet. The two prepared to attack again, when Rigel stopped, and looked toward the house with a smirk. Joe noticed his look and instantly spun around. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Becky standing there.

"Becky! Get back inside!" He yelled out.

And then Rigel struck.

Reaching down, his hand closed around the handle of the short sword that had been attached to his belt during the whole fight. He unsheathed it just as Joe spun around, and then it was too late.

Becky screamed in horror as blood spurted through the air, Rigel's sword going clean through Joe, who fell to the ground, now in two pieces. Rigel glanced at the blade as blood dripped from it, before looking at Becky with an evil smile.

Becky turned to run into the house, when suddenly a fist lashed out, and she was knocked out cold.

Rigel smirked as the worker picked up the young woman's unconscious body and walked over to him. He nodded.

"DAMN IT!!"

Both men turned their attention to the worker who had been shot in the leg earlier. During the fight he had been yelling and cursing the whole time about his leg, and it had annoyed Rigel immensely, actually distracting him from the fight.

Rigel rolled his eyes as he walked up to him before pulling out a revolver. Before the worker could say anything, Rigel pulled the trigger, shooting the man in the head.

As the worker slumped to the ground, Rigel glanced at Becky's unconscious form in the arms of the other worker. He smirked.

"Let's go. This girl has a date with a certain high priest, and it would be a terrible shame if she were to miss it." 

The worker simply nodded before they turned and walked away from the area, ignoring the several dead bodies that now littered the ground.

TBC.

A.N.: Yes, I know. Very evil of me to kill Joe. Sorry about that. Well, more to come.


	2. Chapter 1

Okay. Here's the next part. Sorry for the lack of updates.

* * *

"Captain."

Nemo looked over as one of his crew entered the dining room. Nemo and Mina were standing at the table, looking over a paper sent to them a few days ago by the British Empire. 

"What is it?" Nemo asked as he walked foreword.

"We got a signal in morse code a few minutes ago." As the man spoke he offered a piece of paper to Nemo, who took it without hesitation. "I wrote it in English for you." Then, giving a small nod, he left the dining room. 

Nemo unfolded the piece of paper and quickly read what was written. His eyes widened in surprise.

"What does it say?" Mina asked. Nemo handed her the paper. She took it and read from it.

The note said the following:

_The League_

_I am sending this to you to inform you of a crisis that we have learned of just this very day. Apparently a group of diggers have discovered the location of the infamous city of the dead, Hamunaptra, and yes, the city does exist…as well as some rather terrifying dangers that lie beneath its surfaces. You must travel to __Egypt__ and find the city, stopping the diggers. If you arrive too late, then may God have mercy on this world…_

_Sincerely, Nathaniel Egoyan.___

Mina put the letter on the table, her thoughts focused on what he meant by the last line. She had heard many things about the supposed city of the dead in her travels with her now dead husband Jonathan Harker, and there was only one thing that she remembered that was the closest to what this man was talking about.

Something about a priest who had been fated to endure an Egyptian curse so horrible, that if should have ever risen from the dead, he would be an invincible god. 

* * *

Becky's eyes slowly opened as she sat up. Looking around she saw that she was in a dark room, no light. 

"What happened…" she trailed off, when she remembered what did happen. "Joe," she whispered as she let out a small sob, before placing her face in one of her hands as she started to cry.

First Huck, and now Joe were dead, and Joe had died trying to protect her.

Then the door opened and Becky raised her head, wiping away some of the tears. Her dark blue eyes instantly narrowed into slits as Rigel entered the room. No longer wearing the suit from earlier, he was now clad in a dark robe like outfit. His sword was not hanging from his belt either. Pulling up a chair that was in the room, he sat in it, and then leaned towards her, a small smirk on his face.

"Now, I apologize for-" he stopped, closing his eyes when the glob of saliva hit his face when Becky spat at him. Slightly growling, he raised his hand and wiped it off. "As I was saying, I apologize for being forced to kill your little friend…but that shouldn't suggest I didn't enjoy it nonetheless." 

The smirk was instantly wiped off his face when Becky lashed out with her fist, catching him in the jaw. His head whipped back, and then his arm lashed out, backhanding Becky and knocking her to the floor with a cry.

He stood up, raising a finger as he wiped away some of the blood that had trickled from his nose. Snarling, he moved forward and placed his foot down on Becky's throat. She gasped, and started struggling, trying to get him off her.

"Listen to me, you little wench," he began as he leaned down, his voice practically venom. "If you ever touch me again, I will skin you alive." With that, he backhanded her again, and removed his foot, before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Once he was gone Becky sat up, rubbing her jaw, where a bruise was now starting to form. She leaned against the wall, looking utterly devoid of hope.

She was going to die. She knew already.

* * *

Nathaniel Egoyan starred out at the sun as it started to disappear over the horizon in Egypt. He had just arrived that day, waiting and hoping if The League would arrive in time to be able to stop this, evil from being unleashed. 

He hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

"Hey!"

The two other diggers looked over as their companion pulled something out from a small chest. It was a large black book, which seemed to be made out of stone. "It does exist!"

"What are you talking about?" one of the other two diggers asked as he and the other moved forward, starring at the book in puzzlement. "Who cares about a damn book? Where's the treasure?"

The man holding the book glanced at his partners with an annoyed expression. "This IS treasure." Then he turned his attention back to the book. "Wait a minute," he began, as he traced his fingers across the star shaped hole on the page. I've seen this before." He stopped, and looked at the first man, who was wearing a black box shaped item around his neck. He snatched it off, ignoring the protests, and moved it around in his hand, until it suddenly opened, revealing that the top was split into five triangles. 

He placed it over the hole, where it fit perfectly. He smirked at his friends before twisting the 'key', and the book popped open. He leaned down, inspecting the interior of the book. "Well, what do we have here?" he asked, more to himself than the others, as he started reading from it, the text Egyptian.

* * *

In the darkness of the tomb, it was quiet, an eerie calm that didn't seem normal, even for the crypt.

And then something stirred within its sarcophagus. 

A roar shattered the calm.

* * *

Nathaniel looked up as the wind seemed to pick up around the area. That was odd…

He raised his head as a buzzing noise filled his ears. And then he saw it. 

"Oh dear god," he whispered to himself as in the distance, what appeared to be a dark cloud was moving closer and closer by the second.

Only it wasn't a cloud.

It was a swarm, of locusts.

He instantly ducked inside his house, slamming all the windows and doors shut, locking them as outside, he began to hear screams as the buzzing grew to its maximum volume.

"Oh no…" he trailed off, as he realized what must have happened.

It was too late…the creature was alive.


End file.
